


knock (and over)

by fairyslush



Series: magic and mayhem 101 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Familiars, M/M, Witches and Wizards, i just really like samonyeld a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: daniel and jisung walk out of the little loft they call home to their potted plant toppled over by some unknown force. thinking it was bullying from an enemy wizard, daniel (world's best and goodest familiar, if he is to be asked) decides to investigate.





	knock (and over)

jisung wakes up at three in the morning, half-suffocating underneath a familiar who has transformed himself in the middle of the night.  
  
it's become a habit, _almost_. daniel is especially fond of his human form; prefers to stay in it despite the toll it puts on his magic reservoirs. luckily for him, jisung is a wizard who practically leaks power in his sleep, and these midnight transformations aren't too unusual of a happening since the beginning of their mutually beneficial relationship.  
  
" _daniel,_ " jisung groans, his voice hoarse and deep from slumber. he can barely open his eyes to take a peek at what lay above him, but he knows that daniel's head is placed atop his chest from the locks of hair tickling his neck and his chin. "you have to—"  
  
"i put on _clothes_ , hyung," daniel cuts him off before he could even finish, and jisung feels him nuzzle further against his form. "don't worry. go back to sleep."  
  
"that's not the point," jisung breathes in a sharp intake of air, his brows furrowing as he tries his best to wiggle out of daniel's hold. he fails. miserably. "i can't breathe."  
  
that did the trick. the green witch finally feels daniel shuffling off of his form, and he doesn't need to open his eyes to know that his dear familiar has a panicked look on his face at the possibility of hurting his better. jisung would've found it endearing if it wasn't three in the morning, but right now, he just really wants to sleep.  
  
"sorry," he hears daniel say from his side, the familiar choosing to cuddle against his arm instead of lie on top of him. "is this better?"  
  
_not really_ , jisung thinks, as it's still summer and he has yet to call the mechanics to turn the air-conditioning up in his little loft, and having a six foot man against his arm isn't cooling at the very least. but he's not exactly keen on dealing with a sulky pup before the sun rises, so he goes with the option of lying through his teeth and humming a tune of affirmation.  
  
"mhm," it's almost a whine, really, but he hopes to distract daniel by carding his fingers through his ash-blonde locks until he hears a content sigh. "now let's sleep, _sleep_."

 

* * *

 

when he opens his eyes at the more proper time of ten in the morning, daniel is already up and about, the smell of slightly burned eggs easily pinpointing his exact whereabouts.   
  
having a familiar is one of a wizard's most prized _conveniences_. jisung clearly remembers the day they tackled partnerships and contracts back in magic school (it's somewhere in _yongsan_ ; non-magicks just don't know how and where to look)—familiars exist to aid their magical partners, and help comes in all forms and features, in all shapes and sizes.  
  
most witches prefer to keep to lore and choose cats as their companions, the esteemed feline well-known in the magic world for possessing the most potential in harnessing one's magic reservoir. a few summon humans out of necessity, and these partners are required to hone their own skillsets to be of better service to their respective mages. jisung has heard of ancient trees or whole buildings being called to the task of familiarship, but the lack of portability and longevity made the variation lose its charm beyond the need for keeping powers  _in._  
  
jisung's case is a different case in its entirety. daniel is not an  animal—at least, not _originally_ —and he knows— _feels_ —that he is the furthest he could be from a simple, mortal human. a close wizard friend has told him a tale of a powerful mage cursed to walk the earth as a dog as punishment for breaking the rules of ages old, but it's not a legend that jisung wants to believe without a stronger, better claim. plus, he _has_ asked the man himself about his origins, but daniel usually gets a migraine from thinking too hard about his circumstances that jisung is then forced to drop the question before he could even get a proper inkling as to what his companion really is.  
  
he really doesn't mind not knowing, though. daniel is a good familiar, as far as familiars go, and jisung is, at the very least, content with what he has.  
  
"meat only needs a couple of minutes on each side, daniel," jisung calls out from the bedroom to alert the other of his being state, and he could practically imagine the excitable bark bidding a wonderful morning even in his familiar's human form. "i can smell it burning from here."  
  
( _he doesn't_. it's just really fun to tease the tall boy, mostly because he is innocent to a fault.)  
  
"shit, shit!"  a flurry of expletives erupt from the attached kitchen, followed by a frantic twist of a stove knob and a sigh he could only label as one of relief. jisung lets himself giggle at the thought of a daniel panicking over a possibly burnt breakfast for a few moments, before finally convincing himself to haul his ass out of bed and get on with the day.  
  
"i didn't burn it!" daniel practically screams once he sees jisung emerge from their shared bedroom, alarm obvious on all of his features. "i swear i—" 

he's pouting, spatula raised high in the air, dressed in a simple plaid shirt and jeans, with a pink apron wrapped around his waist.  for a second, jisung suddenly understands why some wizards would pursue romantic arrangements with their own familiars, but he shoves that thought in a far corner of his conscious before it evolves into something dangerous.  
  
" _of course_ you didn't," jisung teases, his tone implying utter condescension that does nothing but deepen the familiar's already pitiful pout. "but even if you did, i'll still eat it because my class starts in a bit less than an hour and i have no choice but to partake in whatever meal my _dearest_ familiar painstakingly prepared for me."  
  
jisung makes sure to punctuate his litany with an eyesmile, but daniel still huffs with narrowed eyes, and jisung knows he'd be whimpering if he were in a less vocal form.  
  


* * *

  
the rest of breakfast takes place in relative peace. daniel definitely eats more than jisung ever does, and part of it is because the way daniel eats already makes the green witch full just by watching. he finishes first and waits for his familiar to finish his meal before putting all the dishes in the sink, and he chants a small spell that has the cutlery and plates gaining sentience enough to rid themselves of the food and grime on their surface. afterwards, it's easy enough to stack the plates in the cupboard, and all that is left for him to do is wash his face and get dressed in something fit for a part-time instructor in a mostly mortal school.   
  
today he has daniel tag along in his familiar form, a snow-white samoyed weighing a bit over fifty pounds and sporting a tear-mole underneath his bright blue eye. jisung teaches botany to a class of fifty to seventy freshmen three times a week, and it was fairly easy for him to get a permit to bring his "therapy dog" with him to the lecture hall. the students enjoy daniel's presence, as quite a number of them do appreciate having a fluffy dog to pet after a stressful day of academics.   
  
he locks the door thrice out of habit, whispering a protective charm on the door knob before making his way to the station, daniel's leash secure in his right hand. nothing seems out of the ordinary, until he feels  _something_ crunch underneath his shoes, and that is when he notices that his potted plant has been toppled over, the delicate freesias scattered and torn, the still-damp soil creating an erratic, explosive pattern on the dusty pavement.  
  
he feels daniel growl before he could even hear it. familiars all come with a different purpose, and daniel is armed with a protective prowess that jisung has yet to see in full action. but this moment is a clear example, as it doesn't take long before daniel begins sniffing the evidence for the sake of finding a culprit, immediately followed by a tug on his leash to a direction that jisung is sure would take him further from university than their usual way would.   
  
_it's habit_ , jisung thinks, and he appreciates the thought, but he's not really in the mood to run late for his lecture for a hunt with no sure result.   
  
" **heel**!" he commands, and he knows daniel can feel the single syllable course through every nerve in his canine form, forcing him to sudden halt. jisung doesn't like using any form compulsion on his familiar—he does like to think that they are friends instead of subordinates—but it's either that or an emergency tardy that isn't even worthy of an excuse.   
  
"sorry," jisung scratches the back of daniel's ears as a sign of his sincere apology, and daniel whimpers before leaning into his touch. "it's probably the wind, dear. nothing to worry about."  
  
he then checks his surroundings for any morning joggers that could be spooked by his magic. today's seoul is a seoul that knows of existing whimsy, but evidence of the trade still shocks a good number of mortals. seeing no witnesses, jisung then twirls his finger in the air in time with an incantation. within seconds, the flower pot has rebuilt itself, and the freesia blooms brighter and lovelier than it stood an evening ago.  
  
jisung smiles at his excellent work, and the rest of the day goes on as it normally would.  
  


* * *

  
again it is three in the morning, and again jisung wakes up out of breath from a rather large male snoring lightly against his chest. except today, he doesn't wake him up to move or adjust—the mechanics have finally come to fix the airconditioning, and his room is feeling a bit more frigid than it usually does, so he appreciates the shared body warmth.   
  
today he is the one who cooks breakfast, and daniel cheerfully waits on the kitchen table for the stack of hotcakes that jisung calls his specialty. as usual, daniel eats more than jisung ever could, but he looks at his familiar with fondness in his eyes, especially when he gets a bit of syrup on his cheeks from his less than graceful style of eating.  
  
there is a tiny urge inside of him that wants to lick the stain off instead of just wiping it with a napkin, but the green witch prides himself on his self-control, so he instead opts to clean the area with his fingers before promptly licking it off. daniel doesn't seem to mind, though. he simply continues until he finishes his meal, his grin ever-wide at the show of affection.   
  
_familiars can be anything you want them to be_ , jisung recalls his teacher saying, before realizing that he doesn't really know what he wants from the one he calls his own.   
  


* * *

  
it is _thursday_ , and thursday means a day at the magic market, a corner of the local department store that is only accessible to those exposed to the whimsical arts. jisung is the neighborhood's token green witch, and he is known for his potions and herbal brews that could be used to cure, enhance, compel, or energize. he's particularly famous for a certain variety of love potion, and the elder mages have taken to calling him the local matchmaker because of his skill, and it's a title that he wears with pride.  
  
daniel tags along in his human form, carrying boxes of glass jars and rustic pouches that contain jisung's in-demand products. after arriving at the market, he will be tasked to wear an advertisement placard to help pool in more of the customers, but most do say that his smile alone can attract hordes of market goers.  
  
jisung is almost always assured of a sold out inventory when he's with daniel, and he makes it a habit to treat his dearest other to expensive barbecue after a good day of trade.   
  
but today doesn't seem all too cheery, as the same scene from yesterday welcomes their pair the moment they step out of their small, two-storey home. the potted plant that sits by their entrance has again met its untimely demise on the pavement, and the flowers— _lilies_ , this time—are torn beyond all possible recognition, scattered on the messy earth.   
  
"hyung," jisung hears worry in daniel's tone, so he keeps a hand on the tall boy's arm to stop him from doing anything to reckless. "are you sure this isn't _bullying_ of sorts?"  
  
"no," jisung thinks about all the magicks and non-magicks he has encountered in his twenty-six years of life and finds no one with a knack for petty revenge, so he shakes his head in the negative. "it's probably just the wind—there was a storm signal last night, right?"  
  
daniel slowly nods in affirmation, looking thoroughly unconvinced. " _still._..maybe i should stand guard tonight."  
  
jisung almost laughs at his suggestion,  but he sees the seriousness in his familiar's eyes and puts a hand to his cheek instead. "no need, dear. i'm sure it's nothing serious."  
  
he punctuates his claim with an eyesmile, knowing it would take much more than pretty words to convince his protective other to sit and relax after two consecutive "attacks." but he has a store to open and clients to provide for, so he makes quick work of restoring the pot and the plant to its former elegance before tugging at daniel's arm so they could go on their way to their spot in the local department store.  
  
"we'll deal with it when we get home," jisung motions, mostly to assure when he hears the other huff and whine.  
  


* * *

  
it is three in the morning, but tonight jisung wakes at the lack of a force weighing against his lungs.   
  
it is three in the morning and daniel is not in their shared bedroom, and jisung almost panics if not for the tell-tale warmth in his heart that implies that his familiar has not gone too far from their home. with haste, the green witch rolls out of bed, slipping into a cardigan to protect himself from the early morning cold before going downstairs to check if there's a sixty pound samoyed that has managed to let himself out of a magically enchanted door.  
  
his instincts are right, as always. the warmth gets more intense as he nears the entrance, and he is a hundred percent sure that a white ball of fluff would be behind the door once he opens it to check. and lo, daniel is by the doorstep, bouncing on all four paws with  _something_ dangling from his mouth. jisung holds the door wide open and the snow-white canine lets himself in, the sound from his paws forming a harmony with the half-exasperated sigh the wizard finally lets out.   
  
"let's see what you have," jisung motions, kneeling in front of his doggy familiar to see what he carries between his jaws.   
  
the overhead light reveals the  _something_ to be a cat—a kitten, most likely—and daniel easily and gently transfers the poor, soiled thing in jisung's waiting hands. from the clumps of dirt and torn flower petals sticking on its grey fur, jisung is quite sure that this is the _attacker_ his dear familiar has been so gung-ho on bringing to justice.   
  
(jisung hears paws, then footsteps, the opening and closing of a closet door; all signs that his familiar has chosen to a change to a more vocal form)  
  
"i guess that's our _culprit_ , huh?" daniel asks on his way back to the living room, his arm halfway into a the sleeve of his pajama top. "what do we do with it?"  
  
"well, first of all, i think we should give it food," jisung replies, his eyes trained on the kitten's too little frame. "warm up some milk, please. we'll decide after it's fed."  
  


* * *

  
the overhead clock reads half an hour past four in the morning, and the kitten from earlier is sleeping soundly on jisung's lap.   
  
daniel sits on the space of bed across from him, his dark hues locked on the kitten's sleeping form. jisung reads a variety of emotions on his boyish visage, but he keeps silent about his assumptions, choosing instead to wait for a verbal confession.   
  
"so, what do we do with it?" daniel finally asks, and jisung hears the hesitation in his tone.   
  
"we'll care for _her,_ " he motions, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on the feline's tiny head. "i don't think she has an owner, but we can still put up posters for a lost cat. if we get no response, then we can keep her for good."   
  
"oh," daniel nods ( _half-heartedly_ , if jisung were to be asked), jutting his bottom lip out as he did so. "what do we name her, then?"  
  
jisung hums for a few seconds of thought.   
  
" _hana_ ," he suggests, and the kitten's paw does a little twitch at the new moniker. hana it is, then. "fitting, don't you think?"   
  
daniel shrugs. "i _guess_. she did like the flowers."   
  
one of the first things one learns about familiars is that the contract involves securing an unbreakable connection between two live souls. jisung's professors liked to think of it as creating a soulmate, and the invisible thread that binds a wizard to his summoned better ensures that they would always have a connection of sorts. something like _telepathy_ , in layman's terms; what one feels the other does, and all its other variations.   
  
jisung _feels_ it: the nagging pang of _jealousy_ that tugs at daniel's heart at the prospect of competition. it's endearing, really, but jisung thinks that the emotion is _unnecessary_ , especially with what their circumstances dictate. still, jisung reaches over to grab daniel's hand and intertwine their fingers together, his smile turning ever gentle at how tight his familiar squeezed and grasped at his hold.   
  
"you wont—"  _replace me, right?_ daniel's eyes finish the question for him.   
  
"never." comes jisung's easy answer. "hana is a  _pet_ , daniel. you're—" he lets the silence finish his thought, but daniel's hold only grows tighter on his own.   
  
"i'm what?" jisung feels the hesitation, the worry in daniel's tone.  _i want to hear it,_ his hues add to the conversation.  
  
( _familiars can be anything their wizard wants them to be.)_  
  
"you're _mine_." jisung enunciates, with surety, with finality. daniel breaks out into his signature, bucktoothed grin, and jisung doesn't even stop himself from kissing his cheek as an added assurance. daniel, obviously giddy, takes this as his chance to pull his wizard into a tight hug, his next words tickling jisung's ear.   
  
" _i'm yours_."   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so it's a wizard - familiar au, and there is definitely more to come after this one. if you have any requests for scenarios that you think would fit this au, feel free to send in your request at my twitter @kngdaniels_, or just comment it here. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
